Roader
Main Color: Gray Gender: Male Age: 7 Breed: Irish Wolfhound Voice Actor: Elijha Hammill Bio As an auto mechanic, Roader specializes in tasks to help cars or any other land-based vehicle. He's also good at helping roads like using tar to repair it. He has the best vision out of all the pups and wears goggles to make his vision all the better. Roader loves to take naps and likes to lay on Aid for comfort. This usually leads to him getting woken up with a start by Ryder or the other pups. He enjoys riding rides especially if they're fast. Roader is claustrophobic, so he's not a big fan of narrow passages or tight areas. He's very athletic and likes to participate in activities that involve physical movement. Games or sports that involve running are particularly his favorite. Personality Roader is action-packed, a comedian, and somewhat competitive. He loves to ride his miniature scooter inside his pup pack. He'll even show off different tricks while riding it. Due to his passion for going fast, he also loves to race. He'll challenge any pup to one if he can, mainly Chase. Whether he wins or loses, all he wants is to go fast. Despite being such action-loving pup, Roader has a certain drawback that somewhat opposes his action personality. This being that he loves to sleep. As told in his character description, he likes to lay on Aid if he's laying down nearby. Aid and Roader share a great friendship, thus do many things together. In this instance, Roader would seek extra comfort that somehow is only found on Aid. If Aid is not near or isn't lying down, then Roader will just find another comfortable object to sleep on. Roader is also sort of a neat freak. He's sure to try and get clean as soon as he gets dirty. He's kinda like the polar opposite of Rocky. While Rocky dislikes water but doesn't mind dirt. Roader doesn't like dirt but absolutely loves water. Even if he's accidentally sprayed with water by Marshall or Aid, he doesn't mind it. In fact, he enjoys it! Physical Appearance Roader's eye color is dark blue. His fur is grayish black with white fur at the edges of his fur and slightly brighter gray fur around his eyes. The ends of his ears have white fur. He has white fur on each of his toe and the tip of his tail. And more fur also goes down from his chest to his underbelly. He wears an orange collar that has his pup tag on it. The pup tag symbol is a speedometer. Gear Auto Mechanic: He wears a gray helmet with a black stripe going down the middle, and the PAW Patrol symbol in the middle. As helmets should, they have black straps to keep it on his head when going at high speeds. Also, his helmet has ears holes for his ears. A pair of red goggles sits atop his helmet. These are special goggles that will enhance his vision. Air Patrol: Mission Paw: Sea Patrol: Ultimate Police Rescue: Ultimate Air Rescue: Ultimate Fire Rescue: Mighty Pup: When Roader gets blasted away by the meteor, he gains car-like powers. His eyes are capable of glowing like high beams. He can go at high speeds, but not as fast as Chase can. He can make the sound of a car horn, or even make car siren sounds. Pup Packs Auto Mechanic: Roader's pup pack includes a blow torch, a jack, and a dent suction cup. It even has a small 4-wheeled scooter the Roader can ride on, and he uses two rocket engines to accelerate. Air Patrol: Roader's air pup pack contains a tow truck-like hook to carry or pull objects and two blow torches instead of one. It is even equipped with landing gear for a smoother landing. Mission Paw: Sea Patrol: Ultimate Police Rescue: Ultimate Air Rescue: Ultimate Fire Rescue: Mighty Pup: * Four larger tires to help him steer himself better when he runs like a car. Vehicles Mission Paw: Roader gets a hot rod-like car that goes at high speeds. It also has anti-gravity wheels that enable it to travel up buildings. Roader's pup pack has a flamethrower that releases blue flames instead of orange. With this, Roader must wear a welding helmet that is also in his pup pack. It also includes an R.C. with a camera. Roader can control this with his remote controller. Sea Patrol: Roader rides an amphibious speedboat for land and sea missions. He still has a hook, but its reach has been extended for. Roader's pup pack includes a small raft for people to ride on. The raft can roll on wheels so Roader can take riders on land. And, like the others, it too has a life preserver. Ultimate Police Rescue: Catchphrases * Let's hit the road! * I'm revving for action! * I'm revving for mighty pup action! (Mighty Pups) Trivia * Roader comes before Skye in the Paw Patrol member numbers. * Roader is better at ground-based missions. * If Roader is in a confined space, then comes out, he has a tendency to mention things that resemble freedom such as light, fresh air, and the sky. * Roader transformed into a mer-pup along with Skye and Zuma, thus being one of the first three to ever become a mer-pup. * Roader favorite scratching spot is his sides. When scratched there, he starts to tap his hind paw. * He's very athletic. Favoring in doing sports, especially if they involve running. * Roader is the only pup that likes Cap'n Turbot's squid jerky. Nor does he mind the smell. * Roader, at times, likes to tickle Aid. This is most likely because he likes to make people laugh. Gallery Paw patrol in a trapped temple by disccatfr dcxm0zc-fullview.jpg Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Characters